A New Beginning
by Potterholic78
Summary: A little one-shot about a Samcedes baby!


Sam walked into his apartment, tired from a long day of work but, he saw the love of his life lying asleep on the couch and his heart melted. He quietly placed a blanket on top of her, straightened her papers on the table and kissed her forehead lightly. With one fleeting glance he went into their bedroom to change out of his clothes. He did enjoy working as a temp for a Music angency but wearing a suit everyday was not fun. After he stripped down and threw on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, he went into the kitchen to surprise Mercedes with a home cooked dinner. Without her in his life he'd probably be eating Ramen and Mac and cheese everyday but he managed to learn a few cooking skills from her over the years. He decided to make chicken parmasean, considering that it was one of Mercedes' favorite dishes.

Mercedes' nose tickled from the delicious smell wafting over from the kitchen. Slowly she sat up and was pleasantly surprised to see her lovely boyfriend cooking. Throwing the blanket off of her and padded into the kitchen.

"You're awake!" Sam exclaimed.

Mercedes "Sorry, I had a lot of work to finish for class and I fell asleep."

"No need to apologize. Dinner is almost ready." He replied.

"Sam you should have woken me up! I would have made dinner." Said Mercedes.

Sam shook his head. "I'm quite capable of making dinner for my lady especially when she has been so busy getting A's." He said. Mercedes smiled and went over to hug her boyfriend who placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Try attempting to get eyes." Mercedes corrected.

"Not true. You know you are brilliant." He replied.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow at him "Yeah, yeah. You're only saying that because you want dessert later."

Sam smirked "If that dessert is you, then that's exactly why I'm saying it."

"Whatever blondie. I'm going set the table." She replied

"Alright, I'll be right back, I need to go to the bathroom."

With a quick wink Sam lightly jogged into the bathroom. He was about to unzip his pants when he noticed something in the trash can. It was a box. With a closer inspection he realized it said "First Response" written in large pink font on it. He leaned over and picked it up and on its cover read Early result Pregnancy test. Sam's breathing stopped completely.

"Pregnant…" he thought in a panic. He started thinking to when they last had sex but a specific date didn't stick out because, to be frank, they had sex a lot. However they always wore protection and he was pretty sure Mercedes was on birth control.

"She wouldn't be cheating on me, would she?" he thought but immediately erased from his brain. No, Mercedes would never cheat on him, they loved each other.

"Sam are you almost done? Dinner is getting cold." called Mercedes through the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." He replied.

"I'm too young to be a father!" he yelled in his head.

"Calm down Sam! You aren't alone; Mercedes is going to be there the whole time. You can get through this!" His conscience yelled at him. With a deep sigh, he open the door, his hand wrapped tightly around the box. He felt like he had rocks in his pocket as he walked over to their dinning room table.

"Baby what's wrong, you pale." Mercedes asked, while setting glasses down on the table.

Sam swallowed, "Cedes I found this in the bathroom." He said and held up the box. Mercedes gasped and dropped the glass on the floor, luckily it didn't break but a loud clang rang throughout the room.

"Mercedes, are you- are you pregnant?" he asked.

Tears began to form in her eyes and she nodded silently. "I wasn't sure but I started getting nauseas a lot and then I miss my period a couple of days ago. I'm sorry I was going to tell you but-"

Sam quickly walked over to his girlfriend and pressed a hard kiss on her lips.

"What are you doing? I thought you would be mad or at least upset." Responded Mercedes.

"Are you kidding? Babe, I'm shocked but we love each other and we will love this baby together." He replied.

"I'm so glad you said that." She replied.

"But wait, we've always used protection and you are on birth control. How is it possible?" he asked

"Well, remember when I was sick a few weeks ago?" she asked and Sam nodded.

"So apparently when you take antibiotics it makes your birth control not work." She replied. Sam glanced down at his girlfriend's stomach; soon it would be getting larger with the growth of their baby. _Their baby._ Abruptly kneeled down and placed his hands on her stomach.

Mercedes giggled. "I'm not even showing yet." She replied

Sam beamed at her. "I know but it's so cool to think a person is growing inside of you." He replied, his dorky side showing.

"Yeah, I'm going to be huge!" she said. Sam stood back up and held her close.

"You're beautiful." he replied kissed her deeply, savoring her minty taste.

"And you're going to be an amazing Mom." He said.

"And you're going to be a wonderful Dad." She said.


End file.
